Just Like That
by 13loves8loves9loves6
Summary: based on a comic Why did he have to talk in sleep...especially about that guyZemyx


(You can shoot me...hahahah)

* * *

Just Like That

Zexion sighed heavily as he wandered the castle. People were so loud.

No rephrase that.

Axel was loud.

Axel was always loud. Especially when he was with Roxas. Zexion smirked ad shook his head, making his way to his couch in the main room of the castle. He blinked and sighed again at the sight of Demyx once again sleeping in his spot.

He poked the water wielder in the cheek lightly with his book, hoping to wake him. "Demyx get up please…I need to read my book…"

Demyx mumbled and shifted his head slightly away from numbers six's book. Zexion frowned and moved in font of the couch, flopping down next to Demyx's head. He looked over at number nine from the corner of his eye and smiled softly at the soft snores emitting from his mouth.

His eyes went back to his book, which he opened and started to read. A few quiet minutes passed by before Demyx shrieked and jumped up into a sititng position.

Zexion squealed and looked around quickly before his eyes settled on Demyx who was blinking dazedly. The younger nobody blinked again before sighing happily and flopping back down, his head coming to lay in Zexion's lap while he mumbled more incoherent things.

"Just a dream…" He grumbled before snuggling into Zexion's knees.

Zexion sighed heavily and poked Demyx's cheek again. "Demyx please…my legs will fall asleep if you stay like this…" Demyx only mumbled again and smiled in his sleep. Zexion blinked and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly before glancing back down at the faux-hawked nobody.

"Xiggy…th…at…that tickles…mmhm…" Zexion frowned slightly. Xigbar always seemed to come up in the dirty blonde's conversations.

"Even in your sleep…" His frown deepened slightly as he grabbed Demyx's chin and leaned down to whisper against his cheek. "What do you see in him Dem?" He asked quietly. Demyx mumbled something again.

"I could ask you the same thing six."

Zexion sat up with the start, holding his hands up and standing, causing the sleeping blonde to fall to the floor. Demyx blinked sleepily before bursting into tears.

"Waahh!! Zexy bullied me Xiggy-chan!!"

Xigbar smirked and patted Demyx's head. "There there Demy."

Zexion turned away in frustration at Xigbar's smirk. 'I officially hate this man.' he thought to himself as Xigbar comforted Demyx out of the room. Zexion growled and flopped back onto the couch, opening his book again and falling into it.

* * *

He must have fallen asleep, because when he opened his eyes the whole castle was quiet. Not even eight and thirteen were being noisy. He sighed quietly and closed his book before standing. He jumped slightly as he reached the door, seeing Demyx sitting in the hall. "Demyx?" 

The young nobody jumped too and turned to Zexion before blinking and smiling. "Hi Zexy"

Zexion nodded slightly. "What are you doing?"

Demyx grinned and stood, stretching slightly. "I went to your room but you weren't there so I decided to check your couch but you were sleeping so I hanging out in here." He said happily.

Zexion nodded slowly. "Why…?"

Demyx grinned wider and put his hands behind his head. "To answer your question!"

Zexion frowned and tilted his head. "What ques..tion…oh…" He blushed lightly and was thankful that the glow from kingdom hearts wasn't as bright tonight. Demyx nodded and bounded over to the short nobody. Upon reaching him, he placed his arms around Zexion's shoulders and nuzzled his cheek.

"Xiggy-chan is like a brother yeah? Like Lexy-chan." Demyx nodded vigorously and smiled at Zexion's confused stare. "Which is what I see in him!"

Zexion nodded slowly and blushed again as Demyx kissed his cheek. "But I don't see a brother in Zexy." Zexion blinked and turned his head slightly. Demyx's smile brightened. "I see a friend in Zexy!"

Zexion blinked again and sighed, shifting his eyes away from the happy face. "Like Axel and Roxas yeah?"

Demyx blinked at the question and grinned, chuckling softly. "Nah. Axel and Roxas are friends but I like Zexy more than them." Demyx looked thoughtful, a look that made Zexion chuckle under his breath. It didn't fit on Demyx's face. "Superior says we don't have hearts…but Xiggy-chan said that mine already belonged to you."

Zexion blinked widely and turned to face Demyx again. He was smiling brightly again. "So he said he would stop molesting me for a bit if you liked me back."

Zexion let out breath he hadn't realized he was holding and nodded slowly. Demyx squealed happily and tackled the higher ranking nobody. "Zexy likes me back! O I'm so happy!" He nuzzled Zexion's cheek again as the short nobody comprehended all these things. Demyx liked him back…and now he didn't have to worry about Xigbar.

He smiled slightly and lifted his hand to Demyx's cheek. Demyx purred softly and leaned into the hand before leaning forward and bumping his nose against Zexion's.

"Dem-" He was cut off as the lower ranked nobody pressed his lips to Zexion's and smiled again.

"Thank you Zexy." He whispered quietly.

Zexion smiled warmly and nodded, closing his eyes as Demyx clung to him. "So you weren't asleep?" He asked quietly as they walked towards the door marked 'Six'.

"No I was. I'm just not that heavy of a sleeper." Was the cheery response.

Zexion smirked and nodded. "Of course."

* * *

"Jus' like that mate?" 

Xigbar shrugged at the blonde nobody standing next to him. "That damn emo needed something right?"

Luxord nodded and grinned, turning down the hall with Xigbar. "You have a soft he-"

"Don't say it dude…"

Luxord's grinned widened as he shut his mouth and followed number two into the kitchen.

* * *

(oookies yeah...ummmm cries i dont know who wrote/ drew the comic but it was so sweet hahha when i find it I'll put the link to it on here -) 


End file.
